Mirrors and Bow and Arrows
by madeleinepaige
Summary: A selection of Outlaw Queen prompts and one shots
1. Chapter 1

Here is my first OQ prompt\ One Shot and I hope you like it! Please feel free to leave me any prompts!

 ** _New York, New Start_**

 _Prompt: What if Regina is the one that's pregnant when she goes to save Robin from Zelena in New York?_

Emma had offered to drive, it was the least she could do after everything she'd done bringing Marian back who in fact happened to be Zelena, Regina's wicked sister and ruining Regina's chance at her own happy ending. They found themselves speeding along in Emma's beaten up yellow bug, it was a long way to New York and a big risk. Regina was nervous. She was finally going to be able to see Robin again, since he'd left she hadn't been able to stop replaying the moment their hands parted as he stepped over that town line. The sight of the tear that shot down his cheek as he lost sight of her for what they both thought was forever has burned into her memory and weighed down on her heart. Regina is visibly tense and if she happened to have been able to transform into a wolf she'd probably have bitten through her own cheek by now.

"We are going to get them out of there" Emma offers her piece of hope.

"But what if he doesn't believe me, what if he's moved on with the women he thinks is his wife?"

"but it's not, and you heard Tink, pixie dust doesn't lie. Regina he didn't leave you out of choice, he left because he had to"

"because it was the right thing to do."

Regina found the whole situation surreal. She was in a car with the saviour, the daughter of snow white and prince charming, who she'd spent years of her life trying to kill. Yet here she was on their side, the side of good, with one of them helping her. Helping. Her. They drove in silence, Emma knowing that Regina was trying to work out how to tell Robin his 'beloved' wife was actually her sister, focused upon driving but the sudden clenching of Regina's hands on her bag and the swift turning of the head to look out of the window alarmed Emma. She wasn't quite sure what that was about, but she also knew not to push Regina, especially in the circumstances. It wasn't until Regina suddenly blurted out

"STOP THE CAR! PULL OVER SWAN!"

Emma halted the breaks swiftly and watched as the not so evil queen threw herself out of the car and ran towards the edge of some woods before bending over double and emptying the contents of her stomach, which just so happened to be a grilled cheese sandwich from Granny's. Regina composed herself. She'd known for the past 2 weeks, even gotten confirmation from Dr Whale, threatening him with magic if he even dared to tell a soul. She hadn't allowed herself to be happy. This wasn't supposed to be able to happen. It's not that she didn't want a child all of her own. She just didn't want to be doing it alone. The family tree may have extended out to the Charming's these days but it wasn't quite the same as raising a baby with Robin. Watching their baby grow up together. Emma gave her a moment before her concern out weighed her common sense.

"Regina are you ok?"

"I'm fine Swan, now lets go!" Regina stormed back to the car, Emma following her back to the car like a little sheep. Emma was concerned at how unphased Regina was at the incident. She'd just thrown up on the side of the road, in the middle of nowhere and yet Regina didn't appear worried. Troubled yes, but ill? Scared? No. They drove the whole way to New York, neither discussing the incident. Emma accepted that right now they had bigger fish to fry than causing a petty argument with Regina, especially when she'd just got Regina to trust her. Emma parked up and led the way to Neal's apartment. She hung back allowing Regina to have her moment. Emma wasn't certain but just before Regina began to hammer the door of the apartment down, she could have sworn Regina was focused upon her stomach, her hand even cradling her lower abdomen. Was Regina pregnant? Sickness, crazy mood swings… It added up. Emma tried to conceal her smile. If anyone deserved some form of a happy ending after everything they'd been through it was Regina. She'd told Regina she'd help her to get her happy ending back and she stood here at an apartment that she knew very well she couldn't help but feel privileged to watch the moment her friend (because they were now, even if they did bicker and clash more than occasionally) began to get everything she deserved.

However having a strong incline as to what was up with Regina suddenly made her feel like the intruder. Not only did Regina have to tell her soul mate his wife was actually her sister, she needed to tell him that she was carrying his baby. This wasn't something that needed spectators. This was a moment that they needed to share together and Regina had proved on more than one occasion that she didn't need back up. As Regina began to hammer at the door once more Emma decided to back away

"i'm going to wait out here, you need to do this for yourself" Regina nodded. She was grateful that she finally had someone she felt she could call a friend, an actual friend. Someone who possibly understood her more than anyone else. The door swung open and there was Robin.

"Regina!"

"Robin!"

They embraced each other, each holding the other as though it were a promise to not let the other go again. To not let anyone touch them again.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here, I thought.." Regina jumped in

"I missed you

"And I you"

"I found a way to get you back,I didn't stop trying. But Robin we need to get you out of here. Where is Marian?|"

"She's gone to the shops"

"Good so we have time." Robin was startled at Regina's bluntness as she forced him gently back into the apartment. It was dank and dark and didn't have the strong feeling of home that she'd so hoped Robin had found for himself and Roland. A place that they could create happy memories in, even if those memories weren't to be made with her.

"Time for what Regina?" Robin desperately wanted her to slow down, to talk.

"Marian isn't actually Marian"

"What?"

"She's my sister Zelena. Robin, she went back in time and she was the one to kill Marian"

"What! How is that even possible. We saw her die."

"She's one twisted witch."

"No Regina, this is crazy!"

"No Robin, you have to listen to me"

"I want to believe you"

"just trust me."

As Regina desperately pleaded an unwelcome visitor returned.

"What is she doing here?"

"Marian, she"

"get away from my husband!" Regina could feel herself losing this battle. Robin was determined to stand by his code and he couldn't understand that Marian could actually be Zelena. Truth is he didn't want to consider the idea.

'Where's the magic Zelena! You must have brought something with you to make this work. Where is it Zelena? I've told Robin everything. Now show me or I will rip you apart until I find it."

"Regina, that's enough!" Robin raised his voice towards Regina, something he'd never done before. It caught Regina by surprise and she couldn't help but feel slightly betrayed by his lack of understanding.

"Aw a lover's tiff, well I guess it can't all be roses round the door." Robin's head swooped round at the familiar voice of Zelena.

"What! I don't understand?"

"Ah well, I'm not surprised. There's not much in that pretty head of yours."

"If you even say another word to him, I swear"

"you'll do what Regina?" Zelena stared playfully at her sister, knowing exactly how to push her sister's buttons. Before Regina could even attempt anything, Emma swooped in having heard the sudden commotion of voices. She went to grab one side of Zelena in a hold that would prevent her from moving, at least until she could get her hand cuffs on her. Regina went to help Emma, after all she'd brought her all the way to New York, she wasn't going to leave her alone to tackle her witch of a sister.

"No Regina, not in your condition." Robin suddenly looked towards the two women, the choice of words startling him.

"Regina?"

She hoped he hadn't heard. She didn't know how to tell him, but what she did know was that she didn't want to tell him like this.

Before Regina could respond, Emma interrupted.

"I've detained the beast, i'm taking her to the car. We can work out what to do with her when we are back in Storybooke." Regina was grateful for Emma, she was also grateful that she had given the pair of them this privacy for this talk, for this moment.

As soon as Emma had left with the fiend in handcuffs Robin continued to push for an answer.

"Regina, what Emma said… are you?"

Regina took a seat before finding the strength within herself to finally tell him. She didn't know if he'd be happy. Was this something he wanted? She didn't want this child to be something that forced him back to her if he didn't want to be there. Regina was talking herself out of it and was only brought out of her thoughts by the gentle caress of a hand upon hers.

"yes, I'm pregnant Robin." As she spoke the words she felt a huge release, but her eyes couldn't focus on Robin. She couldn't look for his response. Robin could see her worry, he immediately crashed his lips upon hers taking her cheeks within his hands.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again and now you're here, carrying our baby." It was the first time Regina had ever truly accepted that this was a baby growing inside of her and in her arms was their daddy. Robin's hand gently rested upon her stomach.

"Are you happy?"

"Am I happy? Regina I couldn't be more happy. Are you? Is this what you want?"

"Honestly, I don't think I've ever wanted something more." Now that they were reunited she could finally admit the strength this baby had on her heart, the connection that already existed.

"Then I guess we are going to have a little baby Mills-Locksley."


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt: Imagine Robin and Regina's reaction when their daughter goes on her first date

 **The Fairest of Them All**

Regina had to work late at the office and Robin had promised her he'd be home to sort out dinner for the kids, well Roland and Avery the only two left at home. Regina had agreed begrudgingly knowing that Robin's version of dinner would involve a tray of burnt fries and fish finger sandwiches, not exactly the healthy well balanced meal she preferred the kids to have, but there definitely wouldn't be any complaints from the teenagers that was for sure. Robin walked through the door, later than he'd hoped to be home by to find that his lounge had been taken over by a teenage Roland and his friends. There were remnants of the finished cookies and chip bags swimming in spilt soda on the coffee table.

"Roland get this all cleaned up before your mother is home and has our heads" Roland simply groaned in that all too familiar teenage response whilst Robin collected the rubbish in one, swift practised movement before dragging his son by the arm to the kitchen.

"Get off Dad"

"I don't remember you running this past either of us?"

"it's just the boys. Plus mum's out"

"she's working late, that doesn't mean she's not going to be back. Believe me she'll know."

Robin began to give up on even trying to dismantle the cavalry in his lounge and instead moved on to this little princess's whereabouts.

"Where's your sister?"

"Avery's in her room. But she didn't want disturbing. She's getting ready for this boy"

"a boy?" Robin responded protectively with his fatherly instincts.

"she's been crushing on him for weeks!" Roland teased.

"Alright, that's enough. I'm going to go check on her. You stay down here and try not to make anymore mess and maybe try and get them to be gone before your mother's home. If they are still here I won't be blaming your mother for her actions." Roland sighed and accepted where his dad was coming from, he definitely didn't need to be grounded for 3 months like last time.

Robin descended the stairs, all the while running through his head every image and memory of his little princess. When did his little Avery get so big, when exactly did she grow up right before his eyes. He had an uncomfortable knotting in his stomach. He wasn't ready to be letting her go. She was 16. That was still years before she had to be tainted by boys. That wasn't a lot to ask…right?

Robin had always been the most protective of Avery, she was the youngest and the only girl. His baby girl. They'd always been close. Always as equally mischievous, but both managed to have themselves wrapped around Regina's little finger with their matching dimples and angelic faces. It was the fact he'd consider his relationship with Avery as close that had him concerned about this boy. Why hadn't she told him? He wouldn't have been mad? He'd have understood… right? Robin was trying to kid himself that he'd have been up for the boyfriend chat with his only daughter but the truth was, she'd aways be his little girl and in an ideal world nobody was going to be taking her away from him. Robin's protectiveness over Avery descended from his need to never let her mother down again. He'd left her all those years ago, walked away leaving her broken hearted as she watched him disappear with his ex-wife and son after promising his heart to her. He never wanted to hurt her again, he wanted to keep her safe, keep her and their daughter safe. Robin reached her bedroom door and taking a deep breathe gently knocked before letting himself in.

His little princess was definitely not so little anymore. She was sat down at her vanity carefully applying a thin layer of make up when she caught her father in the mirror wiping a swift tear away.

"Oh dad, we all knew this would happen some day." And there it was, the response all to similar to her mother's that brought him back in to the moment.

"It's just a lot to take in. My little girl is all grown up." Robin sat down on the side of her bed as Avery stopped and placed down the lipstick she'd been about to apply.

"I really like him dad. I'm not naive enough to think he's my soulmate or the love of my life. But I do like him"

"But you don't have to rush into this. I mean you're only 16"

"dad, Lois has a baby! I'm hardly young." Avery's flippant comment caused his eyes to pop out of his head and the continual voice of this is a bad idea, she's never leaving the house to take over his responses.

"and that is exactly why I'm convincing your mother to lock you away in a castle until you're 30 the minute she gets home."

Avery was close enough to her father to understand his response was simply nerves. She always knew he'd find this hard. That's why she'd spoken to her mum. That's why she'd given her father no warning until he really had to face it.

"yeah I don't think she's likely to agree to that" Avery giggled just as her mum made her presence known having arrived home during the discussions.

"Agree to what?"

"to locking our only little princess up in a castle away from smelly, stupid boys who break hearts and are immature" Robin jokingly responded, his words still laced with an element of seriousness that Regina could read a mile off.

"She's growing up. As much as I hate that. She is. I'm not going to push her away from what will make her happy, not after everything I went through with Henry." Regina responded calmly to Robin.

"Wait, you knew about this?" Robin responded with shock. He was expecting world war 3 to hit the minute Regina arrived home.

"Avery came to me one evening"

"Wait. Hold on a second. I was waiting for the fireballs. The protection spells."

"I mean it Robin. All I want is for Henry, Roland and Avery to be happy and if this boy makes her happy then i'm happy too." Robin placed his arm around his wife, he really did admire how far she'd come over the years they'd been together.

"But don't get me wrong he puts a foot wrong, a hand where he shouldn't or breaks my little girls heart he'll be all too familiar with one or two of my fireballs"

"mum" Avery giggled.

Regina smiled at her little girl who had caught her mother's attention in the mirror. Avery admired the loving relationship her parents had. She looked on as her father lovingly encased her mother as her head rested upon his shoulder. She just wanted what they had. What they had the chance at having. She doesn't necessarily want that now, but she does want to start dating, find her feet in the world of romance.

Regina took a moment to appreciate her daughter's beauty and everything that she had brought to her: the completion of her happy ending, the little girl in a household outnumbered by boys and someone who shared her blood finally. A girl who defeated the blood line of her aunt and grandmother and became her own person with her own ideas and morals. Regina hadn't had anything to be worried about.

Robin and Regina left their little girl to finish getting ready, well I say left, Regina had to encouragingly drag Robin away, "she's going to be ok" Regina whispered lovingly into his ear, he simply responded by kissing her temple. Avery was finally ready and walking down the stairs in her pretty lavender dress, the skirt being made of delicate tulle. Her raven hair newly curled bounced delicately by her shoulders and her father had to wipe several tears away at the sight of his little princess. Regina had snuck away quickly in search of the finishing touch.

"Regina come on she's ready to go" Robin called for her up the stairs.

"One minute, there is just one thing before you go."

Regina gently placed a necklace around her daughter's neck, gently brushing out the trapped curls back over her little girl's shoulders.

"It was the first thing your dad gave me, the reminder that I was always in his heart whatever we were facing and whenever we were apart." Avery gasped as she placed her hand around the familiar arrow necklace that her mum would always wear on special occasions, especially date night with her dad.

"You were always our little arrow, our piece of future that meant we had a reason to go on." Robin added in, the trio were now misty eyed. Avery flung her arms around each of her parents necks before pulling herself together, after all she didn't want to be seen to impersonate an evil panda on her first date. Her parents watched her hitch her ride with her date from the front door. Robin had his arm around Regina's waist as she whispered,

"she's truly the fairest of them all."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Imagine Robin taking the time to actually tell Henry goodbye before crossing the town line_**

It had happened so quickly. One minute he had been sat on a park bench telling his soulmate the words he should have told her sooner, that he chose her. The next, he was swept up in a frantic panic, Marian was dying. They had to get her over the town line. He knew it was the right thing for him to do, he should cross with Marian and Roland. But the physical breaking of his heart weighed heavy. He'd have to leave Regina. He'd become just another person who fell short in showing her that the world can be good and she was lovable. She was always one to put herself before others, in many cases literally as she stood in the face of danger. Some may say these acts were courageous but Robin knew. She felt worthless in comparison. She still punished herself for her actions that she'd been paying a lifetime for. How was he supposed to leave knowing this would break her? Not just Regina… there was Henry. Henry. Henry who had slowly begun to trust him. He'd finally started to allow Robin to take him under his wing. He'd promised him archery lessons. A simple promise. Just another promise to add to the growing list of soon to be broken ones.

Regina had been overseeing Marian whilst Robin packed what little belongings they had in a complete haze. Before they headed to the town line, Robin insisted on one stop. One final and important stop. Henry. He'd say goodbye to Henry. He'd lost one father without a chance to say goodbye. His relationship with Regina was still relatively knew, but the connection between soulmates was one of great intensity. He'd held a firm place in Henry's life and their relationship had slowly been developing. They arrived back at the mansion, time seemed to stand still. Regina had opened the door, an innocent Roland wrapped around her torso, arms clamped round her neck as an anxious Robin followed. Marian was being watched by Emma back in her vault for the time being. This family needed to say goodbye. Henry had been waiting. His eyes were glazed as he sat protectively on the sofa, Robin's bow in his hands.

'You never took me for target practice' The heartbreak in Henry's eyes was enough to set off the lone tear down Robin's cheek. Regina closed her eyes, she had to be strong in front of Henry. She held tighter to Roland whose gentle breath against her neck grounded her.

'Why don't we go find a biscuit?' She gently lulled to Roland, sending a thoughtful gaze towards Robin. He needed this moment alone with Henry.

Henry's gaze lay fixed upon the mantelpiece, so piercing if he'd had magic he'd have burned a whole straight through.

'You're leaving us.'

'I have no choice, Henry'

'There's always a choice, isn't that what you adults are always telling me. This is the wrong one'

'I have a code. If i don't live by my code then who am i?'

'You'd be ours.' Henry's vulnerability wasn't something Robin had experienced before. He felt as though he were intruding and yet he was the culprit of this pain.

'Henry, you have to know this isn't because I don't love you and your mum'

'You love us?'

'Of course I do, more than anything. We are a family, Roland, you and your mum'

'Then don't leave. Everything was fine until Emma brought back Marian'

'Henry…she's my wife. I have to' Henry went to leave, beginning to throw Robin's bow towards the fireplace. Robin caught him, pulling him back down moving his bow and moving him into a hug in one seem less movement. Like a father who always knows how.

'I need you to understand I'm not giving up on our family. We'll find our way back one day'

'You believe that?'

'I have to and you have the heart of the truest believer if you don't believe then we have no hope'

Henry allows himself to hug Robin back, his anger dissipating and sadness taking over.

'I'll miss you. Both of you, Roland's like my little brother'

'We'll miss you too, but you need to look after your mum for me. You're the man of the house now, she'll tell you she's fine. Don't let her shut you out. Don't give up on her. Promise me Henry'

'I promise.'

As the men conclude their agreement, Regina steps back into the room with a content Roland

'We should be going, she doesn't have much time.' Regina holds strong. She's a mother. These people make her a mother. She'll hold up, just until they're alone. Henry and Robin hold eachother, the sealing of their agreement. Henry picks up the previously abandoned bow.

'Here so you don't forget who you are'

'I think you should keep hold of this, you're the protector now. Plus…you'll give it back one day' Robin forced a watery smile before one last hug.

'Goodbye Henry.'


End file.
